


Ikaw, Ako, Bukas

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [2]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020), Pearl Next Door (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Future, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Kasabay ng tunog ng kampana ay ang tunog ng pusong nadudurog.❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊Kung saan iniwan ni Cairo ang lalaking mahal niya at bumalik sa tamang oras.#CaiReelWeek2020 Day 2: Future + Arranged Marriage AU
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro, Pearl Gatdula/Alex Aguirre
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 3
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Ikaw, Ako, Bukas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ikaw, Ako, Bukas [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592958) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27)



Kay hirap palang umibig sa ‘di tamang panahon

Kung bakit ngayon ko lang natagpuan ang isang katulad mo

Sana noon pa kita nakilala

Sana noon pa lang na ang puso ay malaya pang magmahal

Ang tunog ng kampana ng simbahan ay naririnig sa buong bayan. Magagarang sasakyan ay unti-unting nagsisidatingan. Puno ng makukulay na bulaklak ang daan patungo sa altar. Ang mga kamag-anak at kaibigan ng ikakasal ay nagsisi-halubilo sa isa’t isa. 

Tahimik na na-upo si Cairo malapit sa pintuan. Ang mga mata’y hinahanap ang pigura ng lalaking kanyang minamahal. Napangiti siya ng makita ito. Napakagwapo ng kanyang mahal sa suot nitong puting barong tagalog. Ang lakas ng tawa ni Gavreel ay umalingawngaw sa kanyang isipan. Ang boses nito ang tangi niyang naririnig. Hindi niya maiwasang lumuha, na dali-dali rin niyang pinahid. Ikakasal na ang kanyang mahal, hindi nga lang sa kanya.

Bukas na lang kita mamahalin

Sabay sa paglaya ng ating mga puso

Bukas na lang kita mamahalin

Nakatayo sa harap ng altar si Gavreel. Ang kanyang mga labi ay nakangiti ngunit ang mga mata’y puno ng pait. Nakapako ang kanyang tingin sa lugar malapit sa pintuan. Kung siya’y pagmamasdan, sasabihin mong hindi na siya makapaghintay para sa babaeng kanyang papakasalan ngunit ang totoo’y nangungulila siya taong nakaupo malapit sa pintuan.

Hindi niya matandaan ang mga sumunod na pangyayari. Ang naaalala niya lang ay ang pagbitaw niya ng mga pangakong nais niyang sabihin kay Cairo at paghalik sa labi ng babae sa kanyang harapan habang ang tamis ng labi ng iniirog ang nasa isipan. Ng siya ay sumulyap sa kinaroroonan ng mahal ay hindi na niya ito nakita. 

Ang puso niya ay puno ng pagsusumamo na sana’y mapatawad siya. _Cairo. Mahal na mahal kita. Patawad at hindi kita pinaglaban. Kung bukas ay sa atin, hangad kong maging tayo muli_.

* * *

At ngayon, nandiyan ka na 

‘Di mapaliwanag ang nadarama

Handa ako sa walang hanggan

‘Di paasahin, ‘di ka sasaktan

_Pagkaraan ng apatnapung taon…_

Naramdaman ni Gavreel ang pag-upo ng isang lalaki sa kanyang tabi. Kasalukuyan siyang nasa parke malapit sa bahay na siya na lamang ang nakatira. Ang kanyang mga anak ay may kanya-kanya ng pamilya at dinadalaw na lamang siya tuwing may okasyon.

“Apatnapung taon. Kay tagal na mula ng huli kitang makita,” ani niya sabay lingon dito.

May maliit na ngiti ang naglalaro sa labi ni Cairo. “Nagbalik na ako. Kamusta ka? Nabalitaan kong wala na si Pearl. Nakikiramay ako.”

“Salamat.” Ang mga mata ni Gavreel ay nakatitig sa mukha ni Cairo, pinagaaralan ang bawat kulubot at ginuguhit ang mga ito sa kanyang isipan. “Nangulila si Pearl sa iyo. Nangulila kami sa iyo.”

“Napakabait talaga ni Pearl kahit kailan. Hindi ako nagsisisi na iniwan kita sa kanya.”

“Araw-araw niyang sinisisi ang kanyang sarili. Ang sabi niya ay kung wala lang sana siya ay baka tayo pa. Hanggang sa araw ng kanyang kamatayan, pilit kong pinaiintindi sa kanya na kahit hindi siya ang aking pinakasalan ay may iba pang mga babae sa listahan ni mama. Nagpapasalamat ako na siya ang napili at naging ina ng aming mga anak.” Dahan-dahang umagos ang kanyang mga luha.

Niyakap ni Cairo si Gavreel. “At nagpapasalamat ako na inalagaan ka niya para sa akin.” Ang mga luhang kanina pa namumuo sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata’y tuluyang dumaloy pababa ng kanyang mga pisngi. “Patawad sa aking pag-alis. Patawad at hindi ko man lang nasabi sa kanyang inalagaan ko rin si Alex para sa kanya.”

Lumayo si Gavreel kay Cairo. “Pinakasalan mo si Alex?”

Tumango si Cairo. “Ipinangako ko sa aking sarili na aalagahan ko ang mga taong mahalaga para kay Pearl kapalit ng pag-alaga niya sa iyo. Gavreel, kahit nung una ay pinakasalan ko siya para sa iyo, natuto akong ibigay sa kanya ang isang bahagi ng aking puso. Hanggang sa dulo ng kanyang buhay ay naging mahalaga siya sa akin.”

“Naiintindihan ko.” Sangayon ni Gavreel. “Napakatapang nila. Cairo, ang mga babae sa ating buhay ay nararapat lang mahalin at alagaan. Nagpapasalamat ako na naging bahagi sila ng buhay natin.”

Mula noon hanggang ngayon

Mula ngayon hanggang dulo

Ikaw at Ako

“Pero Cairo, sa tingin ko’y masaya na silang dalawa sa langit.” Tumitig si Gavreel sa mga matang ngayon ay namamaga na sa ka iiyak. “Sa tingin mo ay tamang panahon na ba para maipadama at maipakita ko sa iyo ang pagmamahal ko ng malaya?”

Ngumiti si Cairo. “Ikaw, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mga kantang ginamit:  
> 1\. Bukas na lang kita mamahalin ni Lani Misalucha  
> 2\. Ikaw at Ako ni Moira Dela Torre at Jason Marvin


End file.
